All I've Ever Wanted
by Anna Roma
Summary: A mistake Heero had committed brought him apart from Relena. Ten years later, does he still stand a chance, especially when another life is involved? Rated M for later chapters.


Don't own the show. Making no money out of this. So, everything's good. I'm merely a fan.

* * *

**All I've Ever Wanted**

**Anna Roma**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_A mistake Heero had committed brought him apart from Relena. Ten years later, does he still stand a chance, especially when another life is involved?_

_

* * *

_

She waited patiently at the lobby of the airport, counting her breath as her mind raced with a thousand thoughts a minute. She adjusted her black-tinted sunglasses on the bridge of her nose and checked the time on her wristwatch while making sure her outfit was still as it was when she left the manor; she had no doubt that if she didn't see them in the next half hour or so, she would go mad with trepidation.

The past two hours she had been sitting down had not been productive at all. She had been grilling herself to think of ways as to how she would react when they step out of their shuttle. She was never in this sort of situation before so she couldn't formulate anything beyond her current thought: he's single now. Inwardly, she cursed herself for ever allowing such a thought to register in her mind. But it was still undeniably true. He is available now, after nearly a decade of marriage. Her breathing hitched at the word. She never anticipated that he would marry a woman he'd spent time with. He didn't seem to be the type of person who would commit to anything other that what he promised himself and what he had been ordered to do. Sometimes, the mission was all that was dictating the way he went about his life and how he made his decisions. He was a solid man – stoic, serious, painfully blunt and very determined.

But not once in the thirteen years she had known him did the idea of him settling down cross her mind. It was possible but it was not expected. Even Duo was surprised and it clearly showed in his face, how it contorted into an expression of disbelief. And he was even the one who was most adamant into pushing Heero Yuy into a normal life with a Golden Retriever, a lawn full of children and a wife.

_ Wife_. She remembered when she was still a little girl that she would secretly fantasize of marrying a man of her choosing, how her wedding ceremony would be grand, how the following night would change her life forever. It had been an ambitious goal and because of it she had become hard to please when men appeared on her doorstep, asking her to become the queens of their respective nations in no more than ten different languages. It was amusing at first, seeing them become uneasy when she was about to tell them of her answer which was always a prominent 'no' without a reason behind it. And on numerous times, it wasn't enough to stop them. But she had managed on her own to drive them away. But as tedious as it was sending her suitors away, it had made her think. They weren't going to wait for one woman forever no matter how alluring she presented herself. She was brought then to the alternative conclusion that she wouldn't be married at all, no family and no children. And that was something she didn't want. She became notorious with the press and the circle of princes, politicians and celebrities. She was untouchable, the ultimate bride, the challenge among the power houses of society and royalty. And in actuality, she was so tired of it and was thankful that her house personnel were very loyal to her. But her life as the forgotten princess, former queen and now candidate for ESUN presidency wasn't a life at all.

Of course she eventually wanted a family. Politics wasn't a life. It was simply her job.

They couldn't understand why she would refuse a life of luxury, seated atop the world's elite individuals with well-bred children and a trophy husband. They couldn't possibly comprehend how deep her emotions ran for one man who was the only one who didn't seem to return her affections. It was heart-breaking. But they would be able to accept it no matter how long she would explain it. The media would go insane if they knew of her affections. And that was why she fiercely guarded it and decided on a much later date that it would be best if she were to forget everything.

Meeting Heero Yuy had been and still was one of the most pivotal turning points of her life and therefore it was nearly impossible to forget him. On that day, at the beach where she had found him, she knew instantly that there would be no escape from the feelings he stirred deep in the pit of her chest. He was the most intriguing boy she had ever encountered and like a drug, she was hooked. She found herself wanting to know more about him, wanting him to know all about her. She reminded herself once she discovered that he was a Gundam pilot that their relationship, if she had authority to call it that, would not be of the normal kind. They were total opposites, from they way they behaved, their personalities, their dispositions and the list goes on. The only thing that was considered a similarity between them, it seemed was their desire for peace. And when that moment that had been achieved after the wars she continued to nurture the want to be close to him, even if they were only allowed to be friends.

At 18, Heero showed up after disappearing for three years on anyone's records requesting for a job at the Preventers. Being a soldier was all he knew and life after it did not come with a manual he could study. Une was considerate and had assigned him to Relena's security personnel. And that had marked the time Relena started to forget the feelings she harbored for Heero Yuy. Their connection had been one of the most difficult she had ever faced because they didn't get along every time, especially in the mornings. He broke her door, the hinges flying everywhere when she wouldn't respond to the single knock he would produce. The look he gave to the men who asked her to dance was horrible. Before they even hold out their hand, he would whisk her away. And she disliked the security measures he designed himself personally. 17 bodyguards 24/7 were too much, even for her. He was warm on some occasions but he would revert back to being unresponsive and stubborn when matters were brought to his attention concerning her.

And dating had been a complete and utter mess. Heero Yuy was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her suitors. He would execute background check-ups, bring up any and every record they had that would seem suspicious. He knew their lives, their parents' lives, what they did on the weekends and who they did it with – he was insatiable. No man was ever good enough; no man was safe.

Relena sighed.

She couldn't possibly mistake his dedication to his work for something that came close to affection. With Heero and his emotions, nothing was as it seemed. Though trying to rid herself of her infatuation and the dreams, it was still hard. Removing half of her past wasn't the easiest and the most unproblematic goal she has so resolutely set out to do.

"Flight H7-158 has arrived from L1 via shuttle craft to its current destination Earth." The announcer's voice pierced through her quiet reverie. "Passengers may collect their luggage at the lobby. Have a pleasant evening and welcome to Earth."

She immediately stood up, the nerves under her skin coming alive. She could feel a headache coming on as something that resembled stress weaved its way into her system. She'd be seeing him again. And her heart ached and swelled like it had never before.

The first sight of the passengers onboard the shuttle took most of her breath away and her fingers turned cold as she wrung them together repeatedly. She lowered her head, trying to regain herself. _Calm down. Calm down_, she told herself. But her body seemed to be doing the exact opposite. Her chest constricted tightly, she couldn't maintain steady intakes of air and tears which she had been completely ignoring were threatening to fall.

"Aunt Relena!"

Her head instantly jerked up like a familiar reflex. The tear went past her chin as she engulfed a small, eight year-old boy with dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes deeper than the shade of the sea. "Aiden," The name came out as a whisper.

The little boy embraced her tighter, his small fingers grasping the fabric of her blouse as if he would disappear if he didn't cling to her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and silently delighted in her scent of wild flowers.

The sight of him lugging his small backpack, his brown bear in hand and his blue eyes desperately wanting to reach her had been too much for Relena as she let the powerful pull of her tears come over her. She hauled her small nephew to her chest and carried him lovingly, feeling all her blood rush back and forth inside her body.

"Auntie," he whispered near her ear.

"Yes?" She nearly choked.

"Please don't make me go home."

"Why not, sweetheart?" His little voice was tearing her apart.

"She doesn't come home anymore…"

She held onto him as she removed her sunglasses and turned her head to his face devoid of any tears and emotion. She found that all she had been capable of doing at that moment was to nod at him. She touched the smooth skin of his cheek and managed to display a small smile. What could she say to him? What could she say to an eight-year old boy who had lost his mother? "Aiden, where's your father?"

Relena slowly lowered him down and he pointed his small finger at the man who was standing behind him. "Here," he told her in his meek, little voice.

Her eyes traveled up, to his jean-clad legs up to his light blue polo tucked in the waistband up to his unbuttoned collar and his defined chin. But the most piercing features he possessed were his eyes. His eyes always gave him away. And right now, they were telling her in some bizarre, unforgettable frequency, that he needed her.

She stood up and Aiden slipped his small hand in hers and they both walked to Heero.

He dropped the carry-on bag slung over his shoulder as her hand ascended, not quite reaching his face but instead landed on his warm chest. "Heero…"

He looked deeply into her eyes and cupped her hand in his larger one. "Relena,"

"Heero, I'm sorry about Sylvia." She must have looked horrible – her tear-streaked face and the anguish she felt. "I'm sorry."

He squeezed her fingers and closed the space between them in one step. "Thank you."

His voice. The deep, monotone voice that made her knees weak was once again, having the same effects as it was when she first laid eyes on him. _This is so wrong_, she thought. How could she be thinking of their memories when he was grieving? What kind of friend was she? The fear and devastation was seeping into her pores and she couldn't stop the tears. "Do…d…" She took a deep breath and looked down at Aiden then up to Heero again. "Do you have a place to stay? Have you eaten?"

"No." Heero replied. "To both,"

She nodded slowly then crouched down at her nephew. "Aiden, are you hungry? Pagan made your favorite. Cheese puffs right?" She didn't dare smile.

The little boy looked down at his bear and held it tight to him, stroking the furry head. "No. But I'm still hungry, auntie."

"Okay. Then what do you want to eat?"

Aiden's blue eyes, inherited from his father, looked up at Heero. "Dad, what's mom's favorite food?"

It was a long time before Heero answered. "Same as you, kiddo. Cheese puffs,"

Nodding, it seemed that Aiden finally had an answer for his concerned aunt. "Cheese puffs, ma'am."

Relena wiped a tear under her eye and gallantly smiled at him. "Cheese puffs it is then."

She stood up, Aiden's hand still in hers. "Let's go. Pagan is waiting outside."

For a brief moment, Aiden's eyes twinkled with delight. But it was only for a moment. It lasted a mere second. And Relena was devastated.

The trio walked out of the airport without a word exchanged between them. When they had retrieved Heero and Aiden's bags, they went straight outside and saw Pagan waving his white-gloved hand to signal them of his presence and to Heero's brief amusement, a black stretch limousine.

"Miss Relena, Sir Heero. Young Master Aiden!" It was a proven fact that nothing could bring a warmer smile to the old butler's face than seeing little Aiden bobbing up toward him to give him a hug. He was the closest thing to a great grandson to him. He spoiled Aiden and everyone had no objection to it.

Pagan tenderly crushed Aiden's small frame, never caring that his uniform got wrinkled and creased. He hadn't seen the boy in ages and he was going to spare him the proper greeting: the giant bear hug Aiden enjoyed. "Good lad, how you've grown! I barely recognized you. What have you been eating? Your vegetables, I expect."

Aiden nodded fixedly, wiping the non-existent smudge on his cheek with his clean knuckle. "Mom makes me eat my vegetables." To this, Pagan saddened but he didn't show it for the sake of the child. "Actually, I like vegetables. Especially broccoli. She made me eat _a lot_ of that. It wasn't so bad."

Aiden talked all the way to the limo and Pagan and Relena couldn't be happier. They weren't sure if it was a sign of recovery but at least he wasn't reclusive and that had been a good sign, rather than none. "Then you wouldn't mind if we serve you asparagus, artichoke, string beans, colliflowers, bean sprouts…"

The little boy showed Pagan a small smile. "Gram, I only mentioned broccoli." The nickname 'Gram' came naturally between the two. It seemed fitting calling Pagan grandfather. Heero never knew his parents and Pagan was a constant father figure. "What's colliflower?"

Pagan thought for a moment how to describe the vegetable to the eight year-old. "Well, it looks very much like a pimple."

Aiden threw his head back in a fit of giggles. "A pimple!"

"Yes, but as not red and disgusting. It actually looks like…"

The two engaged in an animated conversation all the way to the car while Relena and Heero followed behind.

Their silence was killing Relena. She should say something consoling, something so that he'd know that she felt genuinely sorry. The torment was staggeringly annoying. "Heero," She stopped mid-stride and gazed into his eyes, for once seeing and sensing nothing. "Heero, can we talk later? I just want to catch up and we could talk about Sylvia, if you want. I just want you to know that…that I'm here if you need me, for anything and everything."

A nod or a simple verbal proclamation of thanks was enough for Relena. But what Heero did next was the most unexpected.

He grinned and moved closer, enough that she could feel his warmth and breathe in his clean scent. And in front of hundreds of passersby, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Relena. I'd like that." He went ahead when he heard his son calling his name, leaving Relena's cheeks burning pink and her heart painfully bruised. How was she going to survive this?

* * *

Okay, guys, I know prologues are supposed to explain things but this is like my second serious yeah, right fanfic. So prologues are like, plot ideas for me. I'm one of those writers who just write and write but they don't know where the story is headed. Eventually, I'll arrive to a conclusion. But that's a long way coming, so to my readers (cross my fingers, I have any) please bear with me! 


End file.
